Jherek Wolf's-get
| formerhomes = | sex = Male | race = Human | ethnicity = | occupation = Sailor | age = 19 years in 1369 DR | patron deity = Lathander, Ilmater | languages = | reckoning = DR | dob = | dobnotes = | turned = | turnednotes = | death = | deathnotes = | destroyed = | destroyednotes = | parents = Bloody Falkane the Wolf | spouses = | siblings = | children = | familyrefs = | alignment1e = | class1e = | refs1e = | alignment2e = Lawful good | class2e = | refs2e = | alignment3e = | class3e = | refs3e = | alignment35 = | class35 = | refs35 = | alignment4e = | class4e = | refs4e = | alignment5e = | class5e = | refs5e = }} Jherek Wolf's-get was the young man famous for playing a major role in defeating Iakhovas during the Twelfth Serôs War. Description As a young man, Jherek was leanly built with deeply tanned skin and corded muscles. He had broad shoulders, slim hips and bore many scars from his job as a sailor. He had sun-bleached brown hair and was always clean-shaven. He had icy gray eyes and had earrings in each ear.He was considered to be a very attractive young man. He preferred to dress in breeches with a loose shirt and boots, typical of many sailors.He was considered to be a very attractive young man. He had several features that made him similar in looks to his father. However, he mostly dressed with trousers and any sort of shirt that would cover the magic tattoo that was the sigil of his loathed pirate father Bloody Falkane the Wolf. Personality Jherek's childhood filled him with insecurity. He was especially insecure in his relationships with women, not truly understanding them while remaining extremely polite. He was friendly with all kinds of people. He was always loyal and lied only when completely necessary, which he felt as a betrayal of his conversational partner. He was very chivalrous and had a very strong moral compass, which many times made him very judgmental. Although he was very knightly and honorable, helping anyone in distress and feeling extremely uneasy when in presence of seedy actions, he felt constantly crashed by his heritage and perceived curse of bad luck, the magic tattoo of his father a constant reminder of his past. His past always caused him to have a very strong drive to be good, but also caused him to have a very low opinion of himself, sometimes even having suicidal tendencies when he felt utterly lost or rejected by those he loved. Many times, when he felt like he would let herself die or was in mortal danger, he heard the voice of Lathander, anonymously, who told him the words that made him keep living "Live, that you may serve". Abilities Jherek was an accomplished swimmer and excellent swordsman , he was trained by Malorrie in all sorts of weapons , but he frequently used a hook along with his cutlass in battle. After becoming one of the chosen paladins of Lathander, he also learned to heal grievous wounds through his divine faith to the Morning Lord. His healing powers were strong enough to erase infected wounds caused by an undead cadaver and to heal the mortal lacerations suffered by Laaqueel when she was attacked by Iakhovas. He was also capable of contacting with those he deeply loved by picturing them in his mind, inducing a vision that could contain sound as well. Possessions Jherek had a normal Cutlass, which he always had with him. He also possessed a pearl disk that was stolen from him, but that finally led him to an enchanted sword that could change shape and cut through magical items and even harm beings such as Iakhovas. He also possessed Iridea's tear, a gift from the Whales of the Serôs Sea, which usually took the shape of an iridescent bracer, but that could be willed into weapon and shield shapes alike. It could also absorb and protect from magical attacks. Relationships Bloody Falkane Jherek was the son of the infamous pirate Bloody Falkane the Wolf, whom he hated. He was extremely ashamed of his past aboard the Bunyip, and he thought that his past cursed him with perennial bad luck. He tried to be the exact opposite of his father, cordial, chivalrous and honorable. Malorrie One of his first friend was the unique phantom Malorrie, whom trained him in all sorts of weapon styles, making him a great fighter. He was many times the one he thought of when in moral dilemmas. Madame Litaar Jherek had a close relationship with Madame Litaar, who took him in when he was 12, after he escaped his father's ship. She educated and trained him, offering him shelter. She acted as a mother to Jherek, although he always felt somewhat uneasy, calling her house "Madame Litaar's house" instead of his own. She foresaw that his fate was tied to the sea, for which she bid him good-bye when he decided to leave Velen, declaring him her son. Finaren Captain Finaren was the first sailor that accepted Jherek aboard his ship, Butterfly, when Jherek was only a teenager. He knew about his heritage and still took him in, on the basis that no one could know about his past with piracy. However, when the secret was unveiled, much to his chagrin, he had to tell Jherek to leave the crew. However, he had saved some of Jherek's pay for every service he made, which amounted to a considerable bag of gems and gold. He truly cared for him, as he was teary and upset when he had to bid Jherek farewell. Sabyna Truesail Sabyna took an interest in Jherek almost from the first moment she set eyes on him, inviting him to dine with her aboard the Breezerunner. They grew closer over time and started developing feelings for each other. However, Jherek first lied to her about his name and about his heritage as the son of Falkane, since his father killed Sabyna's brother. After a separation prompted by the captain of the Breezerunner, Sabyna ended up finding him again and abandoning her ship in order to follow him in his quest. She finally learned about his heritage and overcame it. She declared her love for him, which he reciprocated. They ended up together by the end of the Twelfth Serôs War. Pacys According to the legend, Pacys would be the one to help Jherek fulfill his destiny. Despite how little they had known each other, they always felt close to one another through their joint fate. Pacys had nothing but respect for Jherek, and always treated him with kindness. Glawinn Glawinn was a mentor to Jherek, believing in him when he didn't do it himself. He always treated Jherek with kindness and supported him through all peril, watching him grow and training him, as well as offering him true advice and an almost fatherly figure. He was extremely proud of Jherek when he accepted Lathander in his heart. Tynnel Tynnel was the captain of the Breezerunner and took Jherek as a passanger to Baldur's Gate when he decided to leave Velen. He was a fair man and appreciated Jherek for his excellent job as a sailor. However, he was very protective of Sabyna, whom he secretly loved. Jherek's blooming relationship with Sabyna made him very jealous, to the point where he unjustly favored another crewman, leaving Jherek at Athkatla and tried keeping Sabyna from leaving and blaming Jherek for their fortune. He ended up challenging Jherek to a duel, which Jherek rejected, and he would have killed him had it not been for Glawinn. He finally left with his ship. Iakhovas Jherek was prophesied to stop Iakhovas' ambition to dominate Toril. However, he always doubted the reasons for that choice and remained skeptical of the prophecies. Iakhovas didn't know about Jherek until they met in Serôs, although he knew about the prophecies that announced a worthy opponent. History Jherek escaped from his vicious father Falkane and went to Velen when he was only twelve years old. For a time he did all kinds of jobs, even thieving sometimes, until he was hired by the half-elf diviner Madame Iitaar, who adopted him in her house and treated him almost like a son. She educated him with the help of Malorrie, who also taught him to fight and instilled in him a strong moral compass. She helped him find work as a sailor aboard the Butterfly. He worked as a sailor for captain Finaren, who trusted him despite his heritage. However, when his past was uncovered, he had to leave the crew. Jherek was attacked in the street and robbed, but he managed to reach Madame Litaar's house, where she healed him with a potion. When he healed, she told him that she had divined that his future was tied to the sea, and knowing that soon everybody in Velen would know why he had to leave the Butterfly, he left the city aboard the Breezerunner, with destination Waterdeep. While on the ship, he became closer with the ship mage Sabyna whom he found very attractive. However he was very distraught to learn that her brother had been killed by Jherek's father years ago, and she also had a vision where she saw Jherek fighting his own father, although she wasn't aware of the fact they were related. they arrived to Athkatla, where they learned of the attack of the sahuagin in Waterdeep. Jherek got in a confrontation with Aysel, another crew member that envied him for his professionalism and for being the one receiving Sabyna's attention. With Aysel losing the fight, the captain of the Breezerunner, Tynnel, chose to keep Aysel in his crew and leave Jherek behind, not telling Sabyna that the real reason he chose to leave Jherek was that he tried to defend her honor, not allowing her to see him. Stranded in Athkatla, he stayed at a temple of Lathander where he was healed from his injuries from his previous confrontation with Aysel and his helpers. He was treated with kindness and was offered to join the priesthood of the temple, but he refused. he joined a caravan as a mercenary and left for Baldur's gate to find his destiny. When he was in Baldur's Gate, he met Khlinat, a dwarf that would later assist him when Iakhovas attacked Baldur's Gate with his army of sahuagin and sea creatures. Jherek and Khlinat managed to detonate kegs filled with explosive powder among the sahuagin, killing many and repelling the attack. He also unwittingly used his connection to Lathander to save Khlinat from certain death, although they attributed it to Khlinat's amulet.In Khlinat's house, Jherek met Pacys for the first time. While asking the clerics of Lathander for bandages, he encountered Cadiual, an elderly and sick priest of Lathander that through divination and belief in the Morning Lord knew that Jherek was destined to great things, in order to help him, he gave him a disk with a pink pearl in the middle, although neither of them knew what was it for. He later found Sabyna, but they were attacked by Vurgrom's men and where captured and stripped of the pearl disk. Sabyna was blackmailed with the death of every crew member on the Breezerunner if she didn't cooperate and the crew members and Jherek were held prisoners in their own ship. After managing to escape and fight their captors, the Breezerunner was stranded in a sandbank and Vurgrom and his men escaped with the disk. Jherek wanted to follow them, and to Tynnel's chagrin, Sabyina wanted to accompany him, which prompted a murderous rage in the captain. He would have tried to kill Jherek had not been for Glawinn, who happened to be traveling near there and saw the confrontation. Glawinn decided to join them and they traveled to Immurk, where they almost managed to capture Vurgrom, however, he escaped, and they managed to narrowly escape death thanks to Azla, who accepted them on her ship. After avoiding complete destruction when Iakhovas crossed over to the Sea of Fallen Stars, arousing the volcano, Azla's ship was saved from sinking when the unknown voice in Jherek's mind manifested powerful winds, straightening the ship, . After fighting pirates Jherek confessed to Glawinn his past and renounced his faith to Ilmater, as he felt abandoned by the god; feeling hopeless and faithless. They found a diviner that told them that the pearl disk was the key to a weapon, she also lended them a device to track them down, however, she asked Jherek to promise to perform a service for her that she would name when he had finally become a full fledged man. With Azla's ship in very bad shape after the battle and the volcano's detonation, they managed to overpower a slaver's ship. He was visited by a golden Sea wyrm, which seemed to have some connection to him and didn't attack him. However, they were approached b Cormyrean ships, when the unseen force that guided Jherek's life manifested again as strong winds and as massive plume of water that exhorted him to fulfill his destiny, being his next step to join the Cormyrean ships. He was received with mix views, some seeing him as a herald of bad luck and others considering him to be a holy man, the captain of the ships, Tarnar, had an affinity for Mystra, understanding that Jherek held the attention of some divine entities. Jherek would be called by the Whales of the Sea of Fallen Stars to go to the cadaver of Song Who Brings Bright Rains, who had been recently killed by Iakhovas. The whales exhorted him to extract the gift the dead whale had been holding for him, and he retrieved Iridea's Tear, while being told that he would fulfill his destiny and that any option he chose would make him go closer to it. He then contacted Sabyna through their shared bond and reunited with her on Azla's ship. They pursued Vurgrom for months, until they managed to ambush him in a cave where Iakhovas threw the pearl disk. They managed to survive and Jherek retrieved the weapon it contained, which was a magical sword of pinkish hue that could change the shape of its blade and cut even through magical items and damage Iakhovas himself. After apprehending Vurgrom, Sabyna exhorted Jherek to tell her about his past, but when she was struck with the truth and stood near the ship deck, undead bodies animated by the Kelpies Iakhovas summoned pulled her underwater. Jherek jumped after her and managed to free her from the dead and the kelpies with the help of the golden sea wyrm, but she had been bitten by a corpse. After fending off the attack, Sabyna fell into a high fever that Glawinn's healing gifts and the ship mage's potions only managed to relieve for a short period of time. Pacys, sensing that he was on the brink of disaster, got aboard the ship and soothed Jherek with his music, and after asking him to ask the voice that guided him for so many years, the voice answered, declaring itself to be Lathander. Having accepted the god, he healed Sabyna and they spent the night together. The morning after, Glawinn conducted a ceremony to induct him into the faith of Lathander as a paladin of Lathander, and Lathander spoke in a voice that everyone could hear, erasing the tattoo on his arm. He would understand his role as a paladin of Lathander in the seas and of the interest of Lathander in the defense of Myth Nantar against the forces of Iakhovas, as the city represented a new beginning for Serôs, and he didn't want it spoiled by the Taker. In the defense of the city, Pacys opened the Gate, which caused a tremendous whirlpool that sucked in Iakhovas, a great part of his forces, Laaqueel, Jherek, Sabyna, and the golden wyrm that had already helped them before against the invasion of the dead. Being teleported to the Trackless Sea, Jherek battled with Iakhovas, where Iakhovas swallowed Laaqueel completely, as she betrayed him and tried to drag Jherek down the sea. While the wyrm battled the sharks that surrounded Iakhovas, Jherek blinded his good eye and stabbed his magical eye with his weapon. The gem exploded, blasting Iakhovas' head into pieces. He managed to save Laaqueel, who gave him enough air to rise up to the surface, and then saved her from dying from her injuries. After bidding farewell to the malenti, he promised Sabyna to always love her. Appendix Appearances ;Novels : * Rising Tide * Under Fallen Stars * The Sea Devil's Eye References Category:Fighters Category:Paladins Category:Paladins of Lathander Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Sailors Category:Worshipers of Lathander Category:Inhabitants of Velen Category:Inhabitants of Firedrake Category:Inhabitants of Cape Velen Category:Inhabitants of the Corsairs' Sea Category:Inhabitants of Tethyr Category:Inhabitants of the Lands of Intrigue Category:Inhabitants of West Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants of lawful good alignment Category:Inhabitants